


Cherry Pie

by curiouslyblessed



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, prompt, request, rynnwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyblessed/pseuds/curiouslyblessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from rynnwolfe of Tumblr: ‘He showed up at his door, soaking wet and covered in glitter.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> All right so I'm a sucker for people other than the team being nice to Murdock and it leaked through a little and by a little I mean a lot. Enjoy!

If there was one thing you learned to expect from Templeton “Faceman” Peck, gentleman con man, it was to expect the unexpected. One day he might turn up to your birthday party with a bottle of wine that hadn’t been seen or tasted since the 1800s. He might suddenly have a new car and no satisfactory explanation as to where it came from. The next day he might have a different car and just shrug when you asked where the first one went. He might also show up at your door at two in the morning soaking wet and covered in glitter.

BA Baracus ran his eyes over his old friend, eyebrows raised. “I see you had some fun this evening.”

Face tried to dispel the distinct feeling of hostility in the air by flashing his trademark smile. “Don’t I always?”

It didn’t work as well as expected. “I guess,” BA growled, glancing at his companion. “Who’s she?”

The young woman peeked over Face’s shoulder, her mouth a perfect red circle. She blinked her heavily made-up eyes at the former sergeant a few times before speaking. “Charlotte Richards,” she almost whispered. “Tempy was just taking me home and he said that we needed to stop off for a change of clothes.”

BA nodded. “Of course he would. Wouldn’t want to get any,” he sniffed the air, “champagne or glitter on his car’s upholstery.” 

Face cleared his throat and mumbled something that sounded like “improper car care” before speaking. “Listen, BA, I just need my emergency suit. Y’know, the one we keep in the guestroom. Besides, I thought you were at the movies with Murdock.”

Murdock appeared at BA’s shoulder. “It’s two in the morning, Face, what kind ‘a movies did you think we’re watchin’?”

Face pushed past BA and Murdock into the living room, Charlotte in tow. There was a small table set up in the middle of the room. Various cards, poker chips, and snacks were scattered all over its surface.

"C'mon, guys, you're playing poker without me?"

Murdock slouched into his chair. "We do lots of things without you. Like movie night. Tonight we saw The Great Mouse Detective," his eyes fixed on Charlotte. "Great song right there in the middle. Adds to the dramatics of it all. Sorry, I can't help it, I swear I recognize you. Have you ever been committed anywhere I might have?"

Face's eyes bulged. "Murdock!"

"What? I know her from somewhere and, as you know, I don't get out much."

"It's all right, Tempy," Charlotte spoke up. "Your friend probably saw one of my posters."

"Tempy," BA asked.

"Posters," Murdock seized on the word. "W-W-What posters?"

"Posters for my act at The Kitten Club. There's a picture of me and my stage name with the dates and times of my performances."

"Charlotte, it really doesn't matter--"

"Don't worry, Tempy," she reached for him and fiddled with his collar. "Your friend is just trying to place me. You might know me by my stage name, Mr. Murdock," she turned and graced Murdock with a dazzling smile. "It's 'Cherry Pie.'"

BA let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "Cherry Pie?"

Murdock didn't bother to mask his laughter. "That a strip club."

"Sure is," she bent slightly and put her hands on her knees, affording him a generous view of her cleavage. "Have you ever been? Or was it the posters?"

He bit his lower lip and smirked. "It was the posters."

"Well," Face clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "now that that's established. I think I'll go change my suit." He exited the room a touch too quickly.

Charlotte laughed. "I don't know why he's so uncomfortable. He's already seen my act."

"Speaking of that," BA pulled a seat out from the table and motioned for Charlotte to sit. She gracefully accepted his offer. "Why is he covered in champagne and glitter?"

She laughed again. "It's the silliest thing. It all started when he told me that I looked like Marilyn Monroe," she twirled a piece of her platinum blonde hair around her fingers. "But I can't blame him for that. The resemblance is striking."

Murdock delicately covered a smile with his hands. "That doesn't explain anything."

"Oh, but it does--when you bring Johnny into it."

"Who's Johnny?" BA asked, picking up a discarded bag of chips and munching on the contents.

"Until recently he was my boyfriend. You can see my dilemma. Johnny, for all his faults, and jealousy is chief among them, is a wonderful guy. But after this business with Tempy," she trailed off mid-sentence. "I don't see how I can stay with him now."

"Hold on," Murdock raised his hands. "Why don't you go back to the beginning? Right back to where... Tempy said you looked like Marilyn."

"Right. He told me that I looked like Marilyn and Johnny overheard him. That's when the trouble started. I was all done with my act and we were sitting at one of the tables and I guess Johnny took it the wrong way. He took the champagne bottle and poured it over Tempy's head."

Murdock put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "That still doesn't explain the glitter."

"Yeah," BA crunched on the chips. "Besides, the glitter is the most interesting part--and such an interesting color."

Charlotte blushed, her cheeks flushing a delicate shade of pink. "I use it in my act. After Johnny dumped the champagne over Tempy's head, they started fighting. Mr. Clements, that's the manager, almost kicked them both out. But before he could, Tempy caught Johnny right on the jaw and it made the most abominable cracking noise. Well, Johnny fell right over and Mr. Clements had him removed."

She glanced at BA and Murdock, as though she was trying to gauge their reactions. "Tempy was ready to leave, but I had to get my purse from my dressing room so we went to the back of the club," she paused. "Johnny was waiting for us. I have a glass jar full of glitter on my dressing table. He and Tempy got into another argument and he took the lid off the jar and," she made an expressive gesture with her hands. "He dumped it over his head. Between that and the champagne it... stuck. It'll take him forever to get it out of his clothes, you know," she sighed. "I have to scrub for hours after my act to wash it all off."

It was BA's turn to blush.

"I bet," Murdock leaned back in his chair. "I'm surprised, though. Usually, Faceman is better at fighting than some two-bit heavy."

"Johnny is a black belt in karate."

"That explains it," BA said. "Face was never good against that fancy stuff. If you ask me, one punch to the face is better than all those complicated moves combined. They take up too much time."

"I agree. But Johnny never listened to me," Charlotte gave a soft smile.

BA pointed at her. "Maybe he should listen more and talk less. That way he won't go pickin' fights with people he shouldn't."

Murdock rocked back and forth in his chair. It creaked alarmingly. "So, how long, on average, does it take you to get all the glitter out of your--"

Face chose that moment to enter. He was freshly outfitted in a crisp cream-colored linen suit. His shirt was the finest in bright blue silks and his tie was a complimenting darker shade. He cleared his throat. "Don't you think it's about time to get going, Charlotte?"

She glanced at the delicate silver watch on her wrist. "Three AM is rather late," she smiled at BA. "Thank you for the hospitality," she turned to face Murdock. "I'll see you the next time I'm committed, Mr. Murdock."

They both stood. Murdock kissed her hand. "I look forward to that."

Face took her by the elbow. "I'll see the two of you in the morning. No doubt Hannibal will have called by then."

BA picked up his discarded poker hand and stared at it until he heard the front door close. "I fold," he said, throwing the cards down on the table. "Besides, there's nothing I can say that'll top that. If my mama knew there was a stripper in my house--even just passing through--she would have my head."

Murdock spread his hand out on the table. "One lousy ace and you let me win," he grinned.

BA groaned. "I had a full house."

"It could be worse?"

"How?"

"You could be sticky with champagne and have glitter in your shorts."


End file.
